That Red Red Rose
by Amazing-Daine
Summary: So he was back. Now what in the world was she supposed to say? Miss Katie Bell & Mr. Oliver Wood


**Author's Note:** My first in awhile. Please review loves.

_.Chapter One._

The twenty-one year old witch slumbered peacefully on a flower-printed couch. Rays of sunshine played across her tan face and illuminated the dark circles under her eyes. Oh…so she wasn't perfect. Katie Cecile Bell awoke with a start and glanced around at a wrist watch lying on her end table.

"Shit," she cursed as she rolled off the couch.

She was late, again. Hastily slipping into a pair of very wrinkled jeans she scrambled about, looking for a suitable shirt to wear.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself, slipping a long-sleeved, red, collared shirt over her head. "I can not believe this," she continued grumbling to herself as she picked up several more clothing items.

When she had finished only fifteen minutes later, she stood outside her small flat fumbling with her wand in a large black pea coat, scuffed red ballet flats, black leather gloves, and a fluffy home-made scarf. Her now short brown hair was messily tied in a ponytail.

Finishing with the locking charm on her door, she slipped her wand into a pocket in her pea coat. She rubbed her hands together and walked quickly along the icy street, trying very hard not to slip. She turned a corner sharply and entered a dim, rickety looking tavern.

"Tom," she said breathlessly. "Have I missed it?"

"They're just gettin' ready to leave," a crumpled bartender told her with a toothless grin. "Better hurry it up love."

She smiled back at the old man and rushed up the stairs.

"Wait!" she called, as she saw seven or so witches and wizards huddled 'round an object.

"Blast Katie," a crotchety wizard groaned. "We thought we had everyone."

"Well I'm here now Jonathon," she told him, just as agitated. "Let's get along with it then," she reached an arm into the bundle of men and women and managed to grab hold of what seemed to be an overly large music box.

A grey-haired woman standing near Katie glanced down at her wrist watch.

"We've got about 'free seconds," she said told them in a heavily accented voice. "Two one..."

Suddenly Katie felt as if someone had grabbed her about the waist and jerked her back; hard. They spun viciously through the air, images twirling by them at top speed. Katie closed her eyes and hummed a tune. She rather hated this part of her job, but it was better than apperating or flying. They finally landed in a golden circle at the end of a very pristine looking hall, and Katie let go of the music box with a sigh of relief. Thank goodness that was only once a day.

She bid farewell to her portkey-mates and made her way through the throngs of people to the large elevator that would carry her to her desk. Katie dodged through the currents of bedraggled looking witches and wizards to two large golden gates. The exhausted twenty-something finally managed to get down the less immaculate hallway and to fifteen or so small lifts standing at the opposite end. Snagging a small space in one, she leaned back against the elevator wall and sighed.

"Katie!" a voice called happily.

She jumped and looked around a moment before spying her best friend.

"Minnie," she smiled and embraced her.

Melissa Bellamont had become Katie's closest friend ever since she began working at the ministry. The two had shared a cubicle for a year or so when they had first been hired, and become fast friends since.

"A little late this morning I see," Minnie chuckled, noting Katie's tousled hair and wrinkled dungarees.

Katie tugged her lips into a smile and nodded. If there was one thing Katie disliked about Minnie, it was that she was never late. Or unclean looking. Or less than perfect every time you saw her.

"Well," she said, trying to laugh. "Not everyone can be you Min."

Minnie gave an elegant laugh and tucked a stray strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear. She was wearing a suit, as always. It was never required at their station in the ministry, but Minnie's parents had been very high in their department, and Katie was sure she often felt a pressure to appear perfect when at work. The flaxen colored hair was coiled up in a bun, and a pair of silver, oval, glasses was perched gracefully atop her nose.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation," a crisp female voice emanated throughout the lift.

The golden grilles slid back and the two women, along with three or so others, exited and made their way to their desks. Minnie turned before Katie, and the two waved at each other, lunch plans in place.

"We'll meet at my desk," Minnie offered. "You bring the drinks."

"Firewhiskey and pumpkin juice, right?" Katie replied with a smirk.

Minnie laughed and disappeared into her cubicle. Katie chuckled and walked on, waving and smiling to a few she passed. She finally came to her own cubicle and sat down on a swiveling chair with a sigh. She removed her gloves, scarf, and jacket and placed them in a magically enlarged drawer before glancing over at the stack of papers that had accumulated on her desk since the previous day. She sighed and waded into the stack with a will, praying lunch would come quickly.

When lunch did come, however, Katie was far from ready for it. Minnie appeared at her desk when Katie was over twenty minutes late.

"Lunch is only for an hour Katie," Minnie scolded when she appeared next to the frazzled looking girl.

Katie jumped, scattering a few papers and letting a paperweight crash to the floor.

"Oh Minnie, you scared me," she said, raking a hand through her hair (it had come untied in her feverish working).

"Lunch, Katie?" Minnie said impatiently.

"Right, right," she ran a hand through her hair again, picking up the paperweight.

"I hear some Quidditch player is here today. Some business he needs to attend to in the Department of Magical Games," Minnie commented, making conversation.

"Wonderful," Katie said, accidentally knocking her head on her desk as she came up from the floor. "Another impudent Neanderthal come to find out what his job really means," she massaged her scalp and set the paperweight atop a thick volume. "Who is it, just out of curiosity," Katie asked a moment later, gathering up a few quills.

"I heard it was Oliver Wood," Minnie said nonchalantly, peering down at her manicured nails.

Katie promptly proceeded to topple off her chair.

"Oh my God, Katie, are you alright?" Minnie exclaimed, rushing around the chair and helping her friend up.

"Fine," she said, standing and brushing off her shirt. "I'm fine. Did you, did you say Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah, why?" Minnie asked, confused.

"Oh, right, nothing," Katie looked away. "Well, lunch. I'm starved, what about you? D'you think they'll have anything decent in the staff room today?" she began walking out of her cubicle and towards the staff room.

"I'm sure they'll have something," Minnie said, a confused look on her face."Well good because I'm starved. I already said that, but I am. Gosh it's cold in here. We need to talk to Vince about this and, oh well let's just go then," she walked briskly ahead of Minnie, leaving the perfect blonde in a bit of conundrum.

* * *

Katie sighed as she walked out of the office. Minnie had left earlier, much earlier. It was nearly 10 o' clock at night. She took up a vacant space in a very empty elevator and exited out the smaller hallway. When she came to the grand entrance to the Ministry, she made her way straight to the Floo station. Standing in a very short line, she took a pinch of sparkling blue powder, threw it into the oversized fire grate and stepped through the flames.

"The Leaky Cauldron," she said in a somewhat bored tone.

Enveloped by emerald flames, she was sent spinning through the network. Holding tightly to her purse, she exited at the appropriate grate.

"'lo Katie," the old bartender greeted her as she appeared through the fire. "The usual tonight?"

"Yes please."

Tom grinned at her, once again displaying his lack of teeth, before rushing off to prepare her drink of choice.

"Katie?" a voice asked, slightly surprised.

She turned to see who had called her name.

"Yes?"

"Katie Bell?"

"Yes, who are you?"

The man turned and Katie's eyes widened.

"S'been a long time, eh?"

A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Oliver."


End file.
